Look Who Decided to Show Up
by skyeblue25
Summary: This is about a fictional clique based on the real one with all new characters. Please read and review ;)


"Mother!" Meg screamed. "Can I go to Dyl's house tonight?" Down in the kitchen, Meg's mother walked over to the intercom box and pressed the button labeled Meg's room "No sweetie, my college friend and her family are coming in tonight and we are all having dinner." Meg sighed and pushed the button again "But mom, there going to be staying in our guest house for a long time. I will have tons of chances to have dinner with them." "Honey, you have to stay and welcome Cole and Ariana." "Fine" Meg rolled her eyes. She flopped on her queen size bed and sighed. Meg picked up her iPad Air and triple face timed her friends Dylan, Liz, and Sky. Her other friend Chloe were busy with drum lessons. All her friends picked up and she told them she couldn't make it to Dyl's sleepover. "That sucks" said Liz. "I know, I just hope this kids aren't LBR's because I don't know if I can deal" Meg sighed. "Well, at least their our age because I need a new crush and the picture you showed us of that dude were smokin'" Sky said. "Yea, he is really hot." Meg said. Dylan said "If he's cute, next sleepover is totally at your house." Meg heard a car door shut outside her window and her heart skipped a beat as she raced toward the window. She peeked outside and sighed, it was just her dad. "Girls, we have to decide what I'm going to wear. If this guy is still hot, I have to look good, but not so good I'm like dressy. Like good like I've been wearing that outfit all day and I look amazing." Her friends nodded. "Okay" Sky said "Maybe blue skinny jeans and your green blouse?" "Too dressy" Meg replied. "White skinny jeans and that tee you got from the charity place?" Liz asked. "No casual" "what about blue skinny jeans, converse, and your lace tank?" Dylan said. "Perf!" Meg said. She walked over to her closet and walked in. It was about the size of a bathroom. She pressed a few buttons on her remote and all her jeans came forward. She grabbed her best looking blue jeans and pressed the button to make all her tank tops come out. She took her purple lace one and moved on to shoes. She turned and started looking for her white high tops. Once she found them she closed the door and changed. She could hear friends arguing about boys and lip gloss and stuff when she opened the door they all looked up. "Amaze" Dylan said. "Amaze balls" Liz said back. Meg heard a car door shut and looked outside the window. She saw a man unloading trunks out of an old beat up Camry and a petite woman got out of the passenger seat. Meg's mom ran out and hugged her and motioned them inside. Two kids got out of the back, one boy and one girl, since she was looking from above it was hard to tell what the looked like. "Guys, there here." She squealed. They yelled boy tips at her and then she just said "Call me back in five" and pressed end. She raced down the hallway and stood on the indoor balcony over looking the door. The two moms came in, the dads with bags, and then the twins. First, Meg looked at Ariana. She was a total LBR, loser beyond repair. Loose blue jeans with a blue tee with white Adidas is what she was wearing that day. Her hair was light brown and below her shoulders. It was obviously tangled from the car ride which would happen to anyone but something told Meg that happened every day. She had no glasses or braces, which was good. Meg was so focused on her she forgot about Cole. He was amaze balls as Liz would say. He wore blue skinny jeans with black Vans and a yellow T-shirt that said something about champion skateboarder or something with a gray volcom hoodie. When he took off his hoodie Meg realized his shirt was sleeveless. His tan muscles were extremely gorgeous. Besides his clothes, he was HAWT. Like extra hot. He had dirty blondish hair and blue eyes. Meg was amazed. Her mother called her name and she had to wake up from her fantasy to come down. She came down and meet the adults. Blah Blah Blah, they said the usual, Wow you have grown. Then she walked in the kitchen were Meg's mom was giving the kids chips. Megs mom introduced them and She gave my best smile to Cole. She, as usual, told meg to show them the upstairs. They walked up and Cole complimented meg on her house. Meg thanked him and flipped her hair. She opened the door to her room and walked inside. Cole and Ariana were amazed. "Sweet" Cole said. "This room is so big" Ariana said in amazement. "So" Meg smiled at Cole, "Where are you guys from again?" "Rhode Island" Ariana answered. Right as Meg opened her mouth to speak the intercom spoke. "Cole" Meg's mother said "your father wants you outside." Cole and Ariana looked around for the mysterious voice. Meg walked over to the box and pressed the button. She spoke "ok mom, he'll be down" Cole shrugged at Ariana and left. They made small talk until Ariana pointed to Meg's closet door and asked "Is that your closet?" "Yea, go in." Meg said. Ariana asked what the remote did and Meg showed her how to do it. "So this thing controls your whole closet?" "Yep" "your clothes are so...cool" Ariana said "I mean I knew people in California would be more fashionable than Rhode Island people, but...wow" Meg was flattered, she was about to thank her when she started talking again. "My mom wants to go shopping with me tomorrow so I'll be ready for school on Monday but frankly, it's a little embarrassing shopping with her." Meg made a split second decision and blurted "Me and my friends are going shopping tomorrow, you can come if you want" Ariana looked surprised. "Ummm...that be really cool, thanks." She smiled. Outside, someone called their names. They walked out of Meg's room, down the stairs and outside. Cole was bringing all the boxes into the guest house. He looked even hotter when he sweated. He nodded his head toward Meg as if to say hey. Meg helped Ariana unpack all her stuff. As Meg was unpacking her clothes, she started to notice that compared to her packed clothes, what she was wearing now was one of her best outfits. Meg knew she had serious work ahead of her. The next morning Meg quickly dressed, scarfed down her cereal, and ran down to the guest house. She knocked and waited a while before Mrs. Tangent answered the door. She was fully dressed and chugging a cup of coffee. She greeted Meg and welcomed her in. "I just need to talk to Ariana, were going shopping today." Mrs. Tangent looked overjoyed "That's splendid! Who is going to drive you?" She asked. "Jacob" Meg answered as if it was obvious that our chauffeur would drive us. She looked confused. "Our chauffeur?" Meg said slowly. "Right, well ummm I'll go get Ariana." She said. From the look on her face Meg could tell she didn't know they had a chauffeur but was just pretending. Meg saw Cole come into the family room and sit at the kitchen counter. He was wearing blue plaid boxers and the same yellow shirt. He didn't notice Meg and sat at the kitchen counter. "Hi Cole" she said. He turned around, saw her and jumped behind the counter, covering his bottom half. His face was bright red. "Hi" he said. "I'm just waiting for Ariana" Meg said so he didn't think she was stalking him or anything. Mrs Tangent walked in with Ariana behind her, still in her pjs. Meg quickly greeted her, grabbed her hand and pulled her up toward the main house. They ran through the doors, past the maids, up the stairs and safely into Meg's room. "What was that" Ariana said. "Today, your wearing my clothes." Meg walked into her closet pressed a few buttons, thought for a while and finally pulled blue skinny jeans and a shirt out shoved it in Ariana's hands and said "Change" Ariana changed in the closet and when she came out she was 25% better than before. "Ariana" Meg said "We are ready" Meg pulled out her phone and texted Jacob to get the car ready. Then she texted Dylan, Liz, Sky, and Chloe.

Meg: Ariana is coming shopping w/ us she wants a makeover

Dyl:What! U can't invite a foreigner to shop w/ US

Meg:Relax, it's going to be cool. Just be ready in 10

Skye: fine

Liz:Dylan's right. Our followers won't respect us if we bring in a LBR

Chloe: true.

Sky: but if she is foreign she won't know what a big deal it is

Chloe: Exactly! She'll treat hanging out with us like its nothing.

Dyl: yep were important

Meg turned off her iPhone in frustration and dragged Ariana to the spa. She had the maid braid Ariana's hair and she did her own. By the time they were done Jacob was standing by the car waiting. He was a tall man in his 30's. The Brooks had hired him after Meg's father had to let him go at his company. He had been with them for 6 years now and he had become part of the family. "Ariana, this is Jacob" Meg introduced them "Hi Ariana, nice to meet you." They shook hands and the girls got in the back of the white range rover. The first stop was Dylan's house since she lived the closest. Dylan was fairly short with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Heyyyy girlie" Meg greeted her as she climbed in. Dylan scanned Ariana as Meg introduced them. "So, Ariana, how do you like SD so far?" Dylan asked. "I love it but my brother is still getting over the move." Dylan was suddenly interested. "Oh yea, Meg mentioned you have a brother" Ariana pulled out her old iPhone 3 and pressed the home button. Her screensaver showed a picture of Ariana and Cole on a roller coaster with two boys behind them all making faces. Ariana showed Dylan. "That's us at Disneyworld" she said. "Who's the boy behind you, he's not bad." Ariana giggled. "That's Chris" "Wow" Meg said "He is easy on the eyes" "Ya know" Ariana said "He wants to visit over Christmas vacation." "I would LOVE to meet him" Dylan said. By the time Jacob picked up Liz up, Ariana was telling stories about Adam and Chris, who were dubbed the cutest of Ariana's friends by Sky and Dylan. Meg's friends liked her but she definitely wasn't 'in' yet. When the pulled up Ariana's jaw dropped. None of the malls in Rhode Island were anywhere near as nice, modern, clean, and BIG as this one. The girls got out, thanked Jacob, and went right in the entrance. It was an outdoor mall, just like all the others in San Diego. The Clique made a bee line for Forte, their favorite store. Ariana followed looking around and taking everything in. "So" Meg said to Ariana "You have to pick a style" "What" Ariana said confused "ya know, like mine is trendy-chic, Dylan's is Flirty-Classic, Chloe is feminine-sporty, Sky is loud-bold, and Liz is chic-summer. You have to pick one." "Ummm" Ariana thought fast "Casual?" "Slash..." Sky said "You have to have two words" "comfy?" Ariana said "It'll do." Dylan shrugged. They walked into Forte and Ariana suddenly understood why she had to pick a style. The store was in sections according to style. Above each section was a sign that read feminine, sporty, trendy, colorful, bold, etc. The girls walked over to the section labeled 'chill' and started picking out clothes for Ariana. Ariana just kinda stood their looking at all the different clothes. "Hmmm" Meg put a tank top against Ariana's shirt "this is a yes" The girls all handed Meg piles of clothes they had picked out for Ariana. "Veronica" Meg called. Suddenly a middle aged woman appeared in front of them. "Meg! Girls! My favorite customers are finally here. What do you need?" "Veronica" Dylan said "This is Ariana, were giving her a little makeover" Meg handed the clothes to Veronica. She greeted Ariana and then hurried off. After the girls had gathered all the clothes they needed, the shoved Ariana in the dressing room and made her try on everything. This took hours. Outfit after outfit, Ariana would dress, walk outside, get the girls opinion, take it off and put it in 1 of 2 piles, good or reject. Ariana barely had a say in any of this because the pile each outfit would go in was determined by the Clique. Three hours later, they emerged with everything Ariana needed, shoes, clothes, and accessories. Ariana was exhausted. To the Clique, this was an ordinary day, just like any other shopping day. Meg's stomach grumbled obnoxiously loud. No one noticed thank god. "Let's go to lunch" Meg said "I'm starved." The others nodded in agreement. "Ohhh! Let's go to that new place, nehtas pas moe." Sky said. "Omg do you mean n'étais pas moi?" Dylan asked. "I don't know how to pronounce it" Sky defended. "It's spoken like its spelled!" Dylan said. "Sorry! Not all of us go to Paris during Spring Break and actually learn the language." Sky threw her hands up as if surrendering. "That's true, Paris is for shopping not learning." Chloe said. By the time their little argument ended Meg had already led them to the restaurant. No one noticed were they were going, they just kept following Meg as if it were second nature. "Table for six, please James." Meg said to the host who she knew because he was a waiter at her fathers country club. "Of course, Ms. Brooks." He said jokingly. He led the way. James was about 23, he had worked at the country club for 3 years but the Brooks had known him for a long time. James' father was a close friend of Meg's father. Meg sat down and just thought. She could vaguely hear her friends talking in the background. She did this often, were she just drifted off into her own world. "Hello?" Liz waved her hand in front of Meg's face "Earth to Meg?" "I'm here" Meg awaked from her daydream and looked at her friends. "So, Ariana, tell us more about your RI friends, especially Adam." Meg said to start the conversation. "Yea!" The rest of the girls flooded Ariana with questions. They talked about Ariana for a while and then onto the boys of Roosevelt Academy. "I've never been to an all girls private school." Ariana said nervously. "It's fun" the girls assured her. "We do tons of stuff with Roosevelt boys, the all boys school. We have dances and sports teams and stuff together." Wow Meg thought, they are really opening up to Ariana. "This is the first time my brother and I will be separated." Ariana said. "AWWWWW" everyone answered. They ate their lunch and walked to the exit. Meg suddenly stopped walking and gasped "OMIGOD! Look there's Logan and Leo!" She turned and fixed her hair. Ariana looked where Meg was looking and saw a group of 3 boys about their age on skateboards talking by the food court. Chloe, who surprising wasn't reapplying makeup and fixing her hair, whispered in my ear "Those are Meg, Dylan, and Liz's crushes, Logan, Leo, and Noah." Ariana nodded. Chloe and Sky casually walked over to the boys as Ariana followed. "Hey guys, this is Ariana, she just moved from Rhode Island and is living in the Brook's guesthouse. She has a twin brother who is coming to Roosevelt on Monday." "Hi" Ariana mumbled. "Hey Ariana, I'm Leo, this is Logan and Noah." Leo said. "Hey" the boys said. Leo popped his board up. "Whoa! Where'd you get that board! Isn't that the new Santa Cruz line? I thought that wasn't coming out till January." Ariana said. "My dad is a business partner with the dude who owns Santa Cruz. I've never met a girl who knows a little about boarding." Leo said. "Yeah, I love boarding. I customized mine." "No way!" Noah blurted. The conversation continued like that for a few more minutes before the other girls walked over. "Oh, hi boys!" Meg twirled her hair around her fingers. "Hey," the boys chorused. "What are you guys doing here?" Liz asked. "Waitin' for Nick."Logan said. "Nick's coming?" Sky asked. Noah nodded. "You know how Nick is, always has to be fashionable late. Ya know he was talking about you-" Leo nudged Noah. Right as Sky was about to ask what Nick had said about her Logan started talking again. "We're going to see a movie, wanna come?" Logan asked. "Oh we can't, we are going back to my house to help Ariana and her brother unpack." Meg lied. Ok doing good, Meg thought, if I make him think I have plans with another dude, he'll want me more. "Oh, bummer. Well, see yah guys." Logan said disappointed. "Hey Ariana?" Leo said "ya?" Ariana turned back around. "Do you have a picture of ur brother, I mean so on Monday we can show him around and stuff." Leo said "Ya, that would be really sweet, thanks, it's on my phone." "Could you just text it to me?" Leo asked blushing. They exchanged numbers and left. Chloe was waiting for her at the exit. "Meg's going to be mad at you, SHE doesn't even have Leo's number yet, and we've known him since the second grade." Ariana instantly regretted giving Leo her number. "Well it's not like he likes me or anything, and even if he did, I have someone special back home." This was true, Ariana did have Luke, an old flame back home. But she did think Leo was really cute. Ironically at that very moment, Leo said to his friends "Wow, she was...wow." The girls left the mall in silence. Meg didn't say a word the whole ride until Chloe said "Meg, stop being mad, Ariana has a boyfriend back home, Leo's all yours." Meg turned to Ariana "It's true" Ariana said "It better be, Leo's mine." "14846839390, that Leo's number." Meg looked up, "thanks." She typed it in her phone. Beep. Ariana got a message. She looked at it, Cole had texted her. He asked when she would be home. Dylan peeked over Ariana's shoulder. "Ohh! Is your brother home, we would love to meet him." "Umm, yeah." Ariana said. Jacob pumped the music as the girls sang along to an old son by fun. They sang all the way home and up the driveway. They heard music coming from the pool. O god, Meg thought, another one of their parent parties by the pool. The girls walked around in silence and peeked into the pool area. Cole laid shirtless in his trunks and ray bans, his bronze muscles gleaming in the sun. Imagine Dragons played in the background as Cole tanned. Dylan giggled, and hearing this, Cole shot up in his chair. Once he saw the girls his cheeks turned as red as a tomato. "Cole, I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends." Meg said. "This is Dylan, Chloe, Sky, and Liz." "Hey." Cole said sheepishly. "Your dad said I could use the pool, but I can leave-" "Its cool" Meg said. "So," Chloe walked to a chair next to Cole and sat down. "Your sister says you play the drums, are you any good?" "Yeah, I'm pretty good, do you play?" he asked. "Yeah, but I don't have the time to practice anymore since I joined the soccer team." "I play soccer too!" Cole said. Sensing she was not being noticed by Cole she walked over and sat down right next to Chloe. "Well, your in luck because Roosevelt has a really cool soccer team." Meg cut in. "Like what?" he asked. Umm... Meg blanked, the only thing she knew about soccer is you tried to kick the ball in the goal. "Cute uniforms, and cuter guys." Liz saved her. The girls giggled. "We should really get unpacking" Ariana nudged her brother. "Ok." They all walked down the hill to the guest house and unpacked until like 4:00 when Jacob drove 4/5 of the Chic Clique home. Lying in bed that night, Ariana thought about the day. She shifted to the other side of her bed and looked at all her new clothes. Maybe, just maybe, she was wrong about the Chic Clique. Maybe they weren't shallow, maybe they were actually nice and wanted to be friends with her. As Ariana fell asleep thinking about how lucky she was to have friends like Meg, Meg fell asleep thinking how lucky she was that Cole was staying at her guest house, and that he could and would be hers. The next morning Meg's alarm clock blared at 5:00am. She woke, took a shower, got her hair ready, did the rest of her weekend home, and got dressed. By this time it was already 7:00 so she went downstairs and had a bagel. Meg was about to take the first bite and she heard a knock at her door. When she opened it her heart skipped a beat. In front of her was Cole and Ariana. Cole was wearing his Roosevelt uniform, blue skinny jeans, a white collared shirt with a maroon tie, and a maroon blazer with the roosevelt logo on it. Meg was so engrossed in Cole she hardly noticed that Ariana was in her pj's. "Hey." they both said to meg. "I dont know what to wear!" Ariana said frantically. It took Meg a minute to comprehend what she was saying but once she did she pulled the twins back down the hill, into the guesthouse to Arianas room. Cole had followed only because Meg was his ride. "We only have 20 minutes!" Meg gasped. She calmed herself and got to work. She created outfits and put them up agaisnt each other until she came to the last two. She added accesories and switched some things but still couldnt decide. "I like the one on the right." Cole said. He had been standing in the doorway playing on his phone. Before Meg could reply Ariana had already grabbed the outfit and started changing. They grabbed bagels at the main house and Meg led the twins toward Jacob, who was already standing by the car. The three teens climbed in and Jacob, as usual, turned up the music. They drove to Dylans house, then Sky, then Chloe, then Liz. Each girl was wearing a cute, chic outfit as their back-from-break statement. The ride to school was pretty quiet, considering that the car contained seven teens. They sang along to Jason Derulo, talked about Roosevelt, and occasionally busted into song. Jacob dropped Cole off first and the girls waved obnoxiously loud from the window causing attention to the new boy who had just been dropped off by a group of super hot girls. Cole found Nick, Logan, Leo, and Noah just fine and they showed him to his classes. As Jacob pulled up to Pine Valley, Ariana was again, amazed. It was like a college! There were three buildings, Airhart Hall of Math and Science, the building where all the main classes were, and looked like a castle; Teresa Hall of Arts of Technology, where all the technology, music, and art classes where, also a castle; and Joyner Hall of physical education, where all the PE classes and lockers were, smaller castle. As the girls all got out, there was immediate whispering about the new girl who had arrived with the Chic Clique. The girls showed Ariana around the campus and got her all set up at the front office. Ariana was amazed how the Clique was treated, it was like the other girls worshipped them. Ariana watched as one girl got up the nerve to walk 5 feet closer to them and nervously squeaked "Hi Meg." Meg turned and waved at the little freshman and she turned to her friends and they all flipped out that Meg Brooks had waved to her. Once the bell rang, the girls split up to go to class. Ariana's first class was French with Dylan. The teacher, Ms. Savion was a young woman with curly brown hair. Dylan introduced them and she asked Ariana in French where she was from. She answered in French "I'm from Rhode Island." Ms. Savion asked her if she had taken French before and she answered "Wee" They sat down and the class took out their iPads to take notes on. Ms. Savion went over verbs and difficult sentence structure. This was not new to Ariana, she was in an advanced french program back in RI but, she took notes anyway. Her next class was Algebra with Meg. They walked to Airhart hall and entered a large green room with numbers and equations painted all over the walls. The teacher was Mr. Barkdul, a middle aged man that constantly cracked jokes. They played math jeopardy the whole class. Ariana had three more classes than lunch. By the time lunchtime came Ariana was really enjoying her classes. Back in Rhode Island she was always in the smarter classes by herself. She never felt like academically, she fit in. Here, everyone was on her level. Liz lead Ariana to the cafeteria for lunch. The caf was lined with tables full of pasta, salads, and burgers. Ariana grabbed a bowl of spaghetti, a salad, and a large jello. She followed Liz to the middle of the room where the rest of the girls were sitting at a large pink table. The Chic Clique all got salads except for Chloe, who was eating a hamburger and fries. They sat down and Meg clapped twice. A young girl rushed over to Meg's side. "Lauren, this is Ariana, she is living in my guesthouse and has a twin brother at Roosevelt. Ariana, this is Lauren, she is our intern and social media manager. Everyday at lunch she interviews us for the school newspaper to see whats up and stuff. She makes she we get no bad publicity and we give her fashion lessons." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Hey Lauren." Ariana greeted. Lauren quickly got to asking them questions. "So, everyone wants to know, who is Ariana? Whats her background." Lauren asked them. Ariana was about to speak when Meg started."She just moved from Rhode Island, her and her brother were really popular back home. As of our status with her, she is definitely a very close friend but we are still pending if she is IN." Lauren was recording the whole conversation on her iPad. "Fashion Tip?" Lauren asked. "Its winter so match your clothes with dark blues and black and beiges. Oh and leather is in." Meg said. "Lets talk boys, any thoughts?" Lauren asked hopefully. "Lauren, you know we don't give away our crushes, but" she motioned Lauren to bend down and whispered in her ear "put in the paper that Sky and Nick would make a cute couple. You didn't hear this from me." Meg whispered. Lauren nodded and hurried off. The Chic Clique knew the were never getting whatever she had said to Lauren out but they would be able to read about it on Wednesday. Lunch went by fast, and so did their last three classes. Ariana had History, Literature, and PE. In History they talked about the Ming Empire and in PE they did yoga but what Ariana really liked was Literature. The teacher was Mr. Giochelli, a young man with thick dark hair and brown eyes. The class was about to start reading their second book, The Wind and the Water, a book about a young boy who ran away from home with his best friend. Mr. Giochelli asked them such deep questions, and their homework was to write about something that would send them over the edge to run away. Ariana was strongly influenced by his love of reading. After the bell rang the Clique met outside Teresa Hall. "Hey girlie." Dylan greeted Ariana. "Jacob's picking us up first so he- there he is." Meg waved to the coming Range Rover. Jacob pulled over and rolled down his window. He was listening to Taylor Swift's new album. "Good Afternoon ladies. How was school? Let me guess, Mentally stimulating?" He joked. "As usual." Dylan climbed in first and reached for the mini fridge. "Anyone want a Sprite?" she asked. "sure." "yep." "mmm hmmm" the girls responded. Dylan passed them out to the girls. "Ahh. That tastes good." Ariana yawned. "So, where to now?" "We pick up your brother, then home." Meg said.

"Oh, and I noticed that this morning you didn't do your usual style checks." Jacob said.

"Omg! Let's just do them now then." Meg said a bit annoyed no one reminded her.

Sensing her confusion she turned to Ariana, "Every morning _before_ school we check each others outfits and see if they qualify for over an eight out of ten." Meg yawned.

* * *

**i know i stopped in a random place but what do you think? Please give me constructive criticism below ;) -me **


End file.
